


Pranks N' Payback

by MarbleGargoyle



Series: Naruto Couple Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kushina Regrets Using Paint, Minato Is Secretly Savage AF, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGargoyle/pseuds/MarbleGargoyle
Summary: Kushina planned the perfect Valentine's Day prank on her (unfortunate) husband.Too bad she used paint as part of it.





	Pranks N' Payback

Kushina peeks around her cover, stifling her giggles as she watches her victim approach the trap. The blond man doesn’t notice a thing out of place on neither the door nor door knob and grabs the knob. A twist of the wrist, a creak of wood, and the trap springs.

“Got you!” Kushina taunts, breathless from laughter.

Minato stands in the doorway frozen, a glittering mixture of tiny paper hearts, tiny plastic bows with notched arrows, and red paint dripping from him. He stares at the bucket in confusion then turns adorable puppy eyes to Kushina.

She giggles and calms down. “It’s Valentine’s Day, you goof.”

He lights up faster than she can blink. “Aw, you’re so sweet.” Minato steps toward Kushina, arms outstretched for an embrace and a ditzy smile on his face.

Or maybe not ditzy at all, Kushina thinks as she squirms away to avoid the wet mess on him. It’s with a sobering chill down her spine she realizes her prank has backfired as Minato picks up the pace to catch her, smile still on his face and arms ready to capture.

“Minato, don’t you dare!”

“I just want to hug and kiss you, my darling!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest I've ever written and that includes my flash fiction assignments from high school. Just . . . wow.  
> Hope you've enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
